Older frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW) range detection and ranging (RADAR) altimeters had a transceiver with RF input and output ports to be coupled to transmit and receive antennas. RADAR altimeters are used to determine range to, or altitude, above a surface, e.g. the ground. These ports allowed manufacturers and customers of the FMCW altimeters to couple test equipment, in lieu of the antennas, and evaluate the altimeters.
Modern FMCW altimeters are integrated incorporating the transceiver into a housing with one or more antennas. As a result, modern FMCW altimeter does not have such ports to facilitate connection of test equipment. Therefore, there is a need for another way to test integrated RADAR systems.